A locking device of the generic type is known from WO 2004/069 585 A2. In order to unlock the locking device, there is provided an unlocking bolt which is constructed integrally with a securing element of the locking device. By pivoting the unlocking bolt about a bearing pin which acts as a pivot axis, the locking device can be unlocked.
For a user of the vehicle seat, it is extremely important that all the locking devices of the vehicle seat are fully locked. Otherwise, the vehicle seat can become disengaged from the vehicle structure in the event of a crash, which may lead to injuries to the user. An indication of the locking state of the locking device is therefore helpful for the user.
The locking state of the locking device can be identified from the angular position of the unlocking bolt. The unlocking bolt thus indicates whether the locking device is locked or unlocked.
However, the unlocking bolt is relatively small compared with the locking device and the vehicle seat. Furthermore, the unlocking bolts of the individual locking devices are arranged below the seat member of the vehicle seat at locations which are relatively difficult to see. Consequently, the locking state of the locking devices is relatively difficult to visually identify. In particular, it is difficult to perceive the locking state of a plurality of locking devices of a vehicle seat at the same time.
DE 10 2004 060 565 A1 discloses a locking device which has a locking indicator and an unlocking indicator for indicating the locking state of the locking device.
DE 10 2004 060 565 A1 also discloses a locking device which has a locking indicator and an unlocking indicator for indicating the locking state of the locking device.